phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
City of Love
City of Love (Thành phố Tình yêu) là một ca khúc nằm trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" được thể hiện bởi Isabella, cô cố gắng có được chút giây phút lãng mạn ngắn ngủi bên Phineas khi hai người dạo quanh Paris. Lời ca khúc Isabella: So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love? Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts. '' '''Isabella': Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it. We could share a crêpe sucrée At this Parisian café Phineas: That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go. Isabella: Take a break and smell these flowers Underneath the Eiffel Tower Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy. Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Won't you share a crème brûlée with me? Phineas: Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch! Isabella: How perfect could this be In the City of Love? Những cặp đôi: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love Ferb: (In the City of Love) Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese Or peruse the galleries Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel. Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret? Phineas: Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets! Isabella: Oh, how can he not feel the same way When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées In the City of Love? Người phụ nữ: (In the City of Love) Những cặp đôi: In the City of Love Isabella: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime" But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane In the City of Love Họa sĩ: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love) In the City of Love.... (in the City of Love) Bản dịch Isabella: Phineas này, cậu nghĩ gì về thành phố của tình yêu? Phineas: Tớ ước đây là thành phố của các bộ phận máy bay Isabella: Ôi cậu căng thẳng quá rồi, tớ nghĩ cậu nên nghỉ ngơi một chút, và tận hưởng đi Ta có thể cùng thưởng thức bánh Crêpe sucrée Trong cửa hàng cafe Pháp này Phineas: Tấm vải bạt đấy làm cánh buồm được đấy Hay là một chiếc dù, còn tùy thứ đó thế nào Isabella: Nào nghỉ ngơi chút đi và hãy cảm nhận hương hoa Dưới tháp Eiffel này đi Phineas: Không hiểu họ còn treo gì trên đó không nhỉ '' Những cái đinh ốc sẽ có ích đấy '' Isabella: Ôi Phineas Cậu dùng chút bánh Crème brûlée với mình nhé? Phineas: Ê trông cái đèn xì ngộ chưa kìa Isabella: Mọi chuyện sẽ hoàn hảo thế nào Trong thành phố của tình yêu? Những cặp đôi: (trong thành phố của tình yêu) Isabella: Trong thành phố của tình yêu Ferb: Trong thành phố của tình yêu Isabella: Chúng ta có thể thử chút pho-mát Hay đi xem triển lãm tranh Phineas: Không hiểu sơn vẽ tranh có dễ cháy như.. nhiên liệu tên lửa không nhỉ Isabella: Đây không phải một ngày hoàn hảo sao? Tớ đội cái mũ bêrê này trông được không? Phineas: Ồ cậu vừa nhắc tớ đấy, chúng ta cần mũ bảo hiểm Isabella: Ôi, làm thế nào để khiến cậu ấy cảm thấy như mình đây Khi chúng ta dạo bước trên con phố Champs-Élysées Trong thành phố của tình yêu? Người phụ nữ: (Trong thành phố của tình yêu) Những cặp đôi: Trong thành phố của tình yêu Isabella: Tớ ước gì câu sẽ thì thầm rằng "Ma chérie, je t'aime" Nhưng những gì mà cậu muốn là cố gắng sửa chiếc máy bay đó thôi Trong thành phố của tình yêu (trong thành phố của tình yêu) Họa sĩ: Trong thành phố của tình yêu (trong thành phố của tình yêu) Isabella: Trong thành phố của tình yêu ... (Trong thành phố của tình yêu) Thông tin cơ sở *"Crêpe sucrée" là một đồ tráng miệng ngọt tương tự như bánh kếp. *"Crème brûlée" là một món tráng miệng làm từ sữa trứng và đường caramen (một dạng tương tự kem flan). Loại đường này thường được caramen hóa bằng một que lửa hàn nhỏ, tương tự như cách thắng đường, vì thế còn gọi là đường keo hoặc đường thắng. *Sự khác biệt giữa phiên bản truyền hình và phiên bản trong đĩa đơn tuyển tập: **Phần hội thoại mở đầu giữa Phineas và Isabella bị thu âm lại **Cả Ferb lẫn người họa sĩ đường phố đều không tham gia hát trong ca khúc. *" " là một đại lộ rất nổi tiếng ở Paris. ("Arc de Triomphe") có thể được nhìn thấy từ phía sau, một công trình nổi tiếng nằm cuối đại lộ đó. *"Ma chérie, je t'aime", tiếng Anh tương đương "My Dear, I love you", nghĩa là "Người yêu dấu ơi, tớ yêu cậu". *"Chúng ta có thể thử món phô mát ưa thích" có liên quan đến Pháp nổi tiếng nhờ món phô mát của nó. *Beret là một chiếc mũ truyền thống của Pháp. Đây cũng là loại mũ Isabella và Fireside Girls (trừ Melissa) đội như là một phần trong đồng phục của họ. *Màu nền chuyển từ rực rỡ cho đến lạnh cũng như từ những trái tim cho đến vỡ tan trong suốt bài hát, dường như để phản ánh tâm trạng và cảm xúc của Isabella thay đổi. *Một chú hề kịch câm có thể được thấy trong 2 cảnh thả bong bóng đỏ lên trời, có lẽ là để tỏ lòng tôn kính đến bộ phim ngắn phổ biến, (bong bóng đỏ), một chú hề khác cũng có thể được thấy trước khi Follow the Sun được hát, chưa biết chắc rằng hai chú hề có phải là một hay không. *Cảnh Vanessa lái Ferb bằng chiếc xe máy rất quẹn thuộc với cảnh trong , khi Colette và Linguini lãng mạn chở nhau trên chiếc xe gắn máy đi dọc trên hết các đường phố Paris. *Dòng của Ferb: "In The City of Love" được hát với giọng trầm tương tự như "Baby, baby, baby" trong ca khúc Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *Trong một điểm nhất định của bài hát, Phineas nhìn chằm chằm vào các quán rượu nổi tiếng Paris: " ". *Bài hát thứ sáu mà Isabella có ít nhất một lời hát solo. Những bài hát khác là In the Mall, S'Winter, Ballad of Badbeard, Where Did We Go Wrong? và Danville for Niceness *Lần thứ năm mà một chú hề kịch câm xuất hiện ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace", "Picture This"). Một chú hề kịch câm cũng xuất hiện tại khách sạn của Jeremy trước khi bài này được hát. *Người họa sĩ đường phố được thấy lần nữa trong bài hát Give Up của tập phim Mùa 3, "Last Train to Bustville" *Lần đầu tiên mà Isabella hát về Phineas. Lần thứ hai là bài hát What'cha Doin'? *Một phiên bản nhạc nền của bài hát được nghe trong tập phim "Buford Confidential" trong lúc mà Buford Van Stomm đang đi dạo với Brigitte ở thủ đô Paris nước Pháp. *Bài hát được đề cử cho Musical Cliptastic Countdown thứ 2 và đứng ở vị trí thứ 6. *"Ôi, làm thế nào để khiến cậu ấy cảm thấy như mình đây / Khi chúng ta dạo bước trên con phố Champs-Élysées" là một trong những lời hát yêu thích của Dan Povenmire. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/396972016466939904 Lỗi *Lúc bắt đầu lời hát cuối cùng khi Phineas và Isabella đi đến vòi phun nước, Isabella lại mỉm cười thay vì phải buồn bã. Tại cảnh tiếp theo cô mới bắt đầu buồn bã. *Miệng Isabella không mở khi cô hát những lời hát "...underneath the Eiffel Tower" và "...or peruse the galleries" *Từ Fromagerie được ghi không chính xác là Fromageria tại cửa kính của một cửa hàng. *''Je t'aime'' được Isabella phát âm không chính xác là "sha-tame", từ đó nên phát âm là "sha-tem". Nối tiếp Không. Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor *Michael Culross, Jr. Mã BMI #11885887 Cước chú en:City of Love es:La ciudad del Amor pl:Paryż, miłość i my pt-br:Cidade do Amor Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:C Thể_loại:A đến Z